Jayus
by zeevashee
Summary: Semua orang lelah dengan Eren. / ereri / AU! RnR?


**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan punya Hajime Isayama, bukan punya Zee. Kalo punya Zee, kunci yang dikasih ke Eren bukan kunci ruang bawah tanah tapi kunci hati Zee. Eaa.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eren, berhenti!" Wanita itu, Mikasa Ackerman, tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti irama dari langkah kaki lelaki dihadapannya. Orang-orang di koridor sekolah menatap aksi kejar-kejaran mereka dengan penasaran. Meskipun sebenarnya, melihat dua orang yang saling mengejar dan saling menghindar itu sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari mereka di sekolah.

"Hey! Kubilang, tunggu!" Dengan satu sentakan kecil, Mikasa memutar tubuh Eren dan mencengkram kedua bahunya erat agar ia tidak bisa kabur. Mereka sudah ada di depan pintu kantin, mengundang lebih banyak pasang mata yang menatap penasaran.

"O-oi! Mikasa! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Eren memberontak, melakukan usaha apapun agar Mikasa berhenti menarik tangannya. Tentu saja hal itu adalah usaha yang percuma mengingat seberapa kuat wanita yang menjadi temannya sejak kecil itu. Semua usaha yang Eren lakukan dengan mudah dapat Mikasa atasi. Ia tetap menarik Eren memasuki kantin dan berjalan menuju meja paling ujung sekaligus meja paling terisolasi di kantin.

"Aw!" Pekik Eren ketika Mikasa menahan bahunya agar ia duduk pada bangku disamping Mikasa.

Mikasa menatap Eren dengan sadis. "Eren, dengar. Aku tidak masalah dengan penyimpanganmu. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau penyuka sesama jenis. Tetapi, ayolah, Eren! Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai sepupu lelaki ku yang kerdil itu?!"

Berbeda dengan bayangan Mikasa, kedua pipi Eren justru bersemu merah. "Darimana kau tau soal itu?"

Dengan ekspresi cengo yang tidak bisa disembunyikan, Mikasa menarik kedua pipi Eren, mengarahkan wajah Eren ke pintu masuk kantin-atau lebih tepatnya pada sebuah objek yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

"Lihat dia! Lihat wajahnya yang miskin ekspresi itu! Lihat potongan rambut yang sangat norak itu! Lihat tinggi badannya itu!" Mikasa berbicara dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Astaga, Eren! Bahkan itu tinggi badan yang tidak pantas bagi seorang wanita!"

"Ah, benar. Bukankah dia terlihat sangat tampan?" Tanpa bisa ditahan, Mikasa memberikan satu bogem mentah pada pipi Eren yang mulus.

Mikasa beranjak dari bangkunya, berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk kantin. Sebelum keluar, dengan sengaja Mikasa menabrakan bahunya pada bahu Levi, sepupu sekaligus lelaki yang Eren sukai. Untung saja keluarga Ackerman mempunyai kemampuan khusus yang tidak diketahui. Mereka kuat. Sehingga perbuatan Mikasa itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada seorang Levi Ackerman. Hanya saja Levi harus menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang terasa kotor karena bersentuhan dengan Mikasa.

Mata Levi mengikuti arah darimana Mikasa datang, ia melihat Eren yang sedang mengusap-usap pipinya dengan ekspresi meringis kesakitan.

Levi tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Eren. Tinggal beberapa langkah ia akan sampai, Eren mendongak. Seketika mata abu-abu Levi bertemu dengan mata hijau zamrud yang Eren miliki.

Levi suka mata itu, jernih dan bebas. Mata terbersih yang pernah Levi lihat.

"Levi!" Panggil Eren tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Eren bangkit dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari saku nya, ia membersihkan bangku yang hendak Levi duduki dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk.

Levi menghela napas, merasa bahwa membersihkan bangku yang akan ia duduki adalah hal yang tidak perlu. Meskipun begitu, ia sedikit senang karna bagi maniak kebersihan seperti dirinya, hal kecil seperti itu dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Apa pipimu baru saja dicium sekawanan rusa?" Levi tidak berniat untuk bercanda, tetapi Eren tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Eren ketika tawanya mereda. "Hanya candaan yang diberikan oleh Mikasa."

Levi mendengus, mengejek betapa bodohnya Eren karena menganggap itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Siapapun dapat melihat jika wanita yang selalu menatap Levi sinis itu menyukai Eren. Itu bukan hal yang hanya dipahami oleh si jenius Armin atau si licik Erwin. Hal itu mudah untuk diketahui bahkan oleh Conny yang kurang pintar.

Levi mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba saja lewat didalam kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika Mikasa sebenarnya menyukaimu?"

Eren terdiam, berekspresi serius. "Aku akan tertawa."

Kerutan di dahi Levi semakin dalam berkat jawaban Eren. "Kenapa?"

"Karena itu lelucon yang bagus!"

Lalu Eren tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hestek Eren jayus.**

 **Zee ngga puas sama endingnya, tapi Zee puas karna bisa menistakan Levi senista nistanya. #Ditimpuk**


End file.
